Battery-powered, portable electronic devices are used for a variety of purposes. For example, public safety personnel (for example, police officers or other first responders) may use, for example, communication devices and recording devices that are useful to them during the performance of their duties. In another example, people engaging in hiking, mountain or rock climbing, hunting, or similar outdoor recreational activities may use a portable electronic device (for example, a navigation device) to enhance their recreational experience.
Wireless power transfer systems have been implemented to recharge the batteries of such devices. Wireless power transfer systems transfer electrical power, without wired connections, using, for example, inductive or resonant magnetic coupling.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.